Soul
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Ha llegado el momento final. Había fracasado. Y Kaede iba a pagar sus consecuencias. (Capítulo 142)


**~~Extracto del capítulo 142~~**

—Yo le quitaré de nuevo de nuevo tu raíz de vida a ese monstruo Damia de Odoronuma. Si lo consigo podrás ser de nuevo un mugglox normal, sin tener que tomarte la molestia de recolectar cien millones de almas.

(…)

—No me importa que te vayas tú, pero en ese caso me quedo con el alma de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque podrías salir huyendo y no volver nunca, desu.

—No huiré.

—No, pero estoy seguro que te quedarás paralizado de terror cuando veas la verdadera identidad de Damia, desu. Si te captura será el fin. Por eso necesito que alguien cambie tu lugar, desu. Si tú no vuelves en dos horas, enviaré el alma de esta persona al cielo, desu. Te lo advierto ahora: no puede haber cambios más adelantes, así que, ¿qué vais a hacer?

—Mirmo, yo estoy de acuerdo. Desu, por favor, guarda mi alma hasta que vuelva Mirmo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No me importa, estoy segura de que vas a volver, Mirmo. ¡Buena suerte!

—…Vale, dos horas. Takosu, tú quédate al lado de Kaede. Espérame Kaede, volveré pase lo que pase.

 _Tic tac_

Los segundos pasaban uno tras otros, imparables. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Ninguno se movía, ninguno hablaba, todos con la respiración contenida… salvo ella. _Ella_ que confiaba ciegamente en él. Sabía que llegaría. Lo haría constara lo que constara, se lo había prometido.

—Faltan tres minutos— cortó el silencio la voz de Azumi, la cual sonaba tensa.

Los dos chicos se irguieron en su sitio, lanzándose miradas preocupadas. La chica del pelo moreno, Azumi, le lanzó una mirada a la rubia la cual no había manifestado nada ante esa noticia. Estaba... _tranquila._ Azumi estaba segura de que no lo había escuchado.

Los tres soltaron un suspiro tembloroso y Azumi se encogió imperceptible. Quedaba tan poco para un _posible_ final… Miró de reojo a Setsu, el cual se encontraba sentado a su lado, y tenía los ojos clavados en la mesa como si eso fuera lo más importante del universo. Por otro lado, Kaoru no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior fuertemente, aguantando las ganas de chillar que tenía en ese momento.

Pero Azumi estaba equivocada. Kaede (o el alma de Kaede con su forma, puesto que su cuerpo descansaba inconsciente sobre su cama) se encontraba mirando las manos que tenía entrelazadas encima de la mesa y sí lo había escuchado. Sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba. _Tres minutos._ Sin quererlo, sus ojos marrones se escaparon y se quedaron fijos en el lugar de su escritorio donde se encontraban las 4 tazadas. Su corazón saltó. _¿Tan solo tres minutos?,_ apareció un pensamiento fugaz. Pero al darse cuenta de eso, rápidamente cerró los ojos, desechando esa idea. _¡No!,_ se dijo, _Mirmo volverá, estoy segura._

— _¡Kaede!_

El corazón de la rubia se paró por unos segundos al escuchar esa voz llamándolo. Esa familiar voz que provenía del otro lado de la taza.

—¡Es Mirmo! — exclamó feliz, entrelazando sus manos a la altura del pecho. Setsu, Kaoru y Azumi, al escucharla, rápidamente se giraron al escritorio soltando exclamaciones de alivio.

— _¡Kaede!_ — el gorrito azul apareció por el agujero junto con su cabecita segundos después—¡Kaede! — volvió a llamarla. El mugglox saltó hacia la mesa que se encontraban en medio de la habitación con una tela verde colgándole del cuello y Rima, Jacky y Murumo lo siguieron.

—¡Mirmo! — le sonrió. Sí, lo había hecho. Tal y como le prometió, Mirmo había vuelto a salvarla. No había dudado en ningún momento de él.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar— se giró hacia Desu, sin poder ocultar su enorme alivio al ver que había llegado a tiempo—Te traje tu raíz de vida como te prometí.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro calavérico de Desu, el recolector de almas. Apretó sus manos alrededor de su guadaña. ¡Por fin tenía su alma!

—¡Bien! Muchas gracias, desu— agradeció. Cogió el alma que tenía la forma de su cuerpo mugglox y la acercó a él con entusiasmo. Esta, de pronto, desapareció pues había sido absorbida. Con un cosquilleo, su cuerpo cambió y con asombro descubrió que volvía a ser el de siempre, después de tanto tiempo… pero…— ¿Eh? — una corriente lo atravesó entero y sintió varios pinchazos en su rostro. Lo próximo que supo era que el alma estaba de nuevo fuera.

El enfado y la decepción bullaron a partes iguales en el interior de Desu.

—Esta alma no es la mía, por eso la ha rechazado mi cuerpo, desu.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! — fue el chillido de incredulidad que obtuvo como contestación de parte de los presentes.

 _No, no, imposible,_ pensaba Mirmo.

—Es-espera. Ahora que lo veo mejor…— Incapaz de creérselo, el mugglox alzó el alma hasta colocarla junto al recolector de almas. Este se colocó la careta de su anterior cara y… _Oh…_ ¡El dibujo de sus mejillas era diferente! —¡Es diferente!

La consternación apareció en el rostro de los presentes.

 _No,_ seguía pensando Mirmo, _yo no había fallado… no le había fallado a Kaede… Tenía que hacer algo, se lo había prometido… No puedo dejar que le pase nada._

Las manos del mugglox se convirtieron en puños y sus ojos destilaron firmeza. Haría lo que fuera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda? — preguntó mientras en su mente aparecían cientos de planes para poder ir de nuevo a por su alma en el menor tiempo posible.

—¡Un minuto! — contestó Setsu con voz grave.

—¡Oh! —exclama Kaede, de pronto, dándose cuenta de la situación. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si, en realidad, todo había acabado? ¿Y si ella…?

—No hay tiempo de volver a Odoronuma— dijo Mururmo.

—Imposible— añadió Rima.

Si todo había acabado… ¿significaba eso que Kaede…?

—Te lo suplico. Dame solo un poco más— pidió Mirmo a Desu, notando como su corazón se aceleraba ante la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas. Solamente había querido comer chocolate y ahora… _¡No!_

—Es imposible, desu— se negó, con un poco de pesadumbre. Podía ver la incredulidad y la angustia en los ojos de ese mugglox… junto con las personas (y demás mugglox) que tenía a su alrededor… pero las cosas eran así.

—Entonces llévate mi alma, no te lleves la de Kaede —dio como última baza. ¡Todo había sido su culpa! ¿Por qué tenía que pagar su estupidez Kaede? _¡Imposible!_

—Sabes que te dije que no podía haber más cambios, desu.

—Haz una excepción, por favor— la desesperación teñía su voz.

 _¡Que no, maldición!,_ se decía, _¡las cosas no podía_ _acabar así! No después de todo…_

—Es imposible, desu, chiquillo— siguió diciendo. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Las reglas eran reglas. Y él lo había avisado…

—Por favor— le suplicó de rodillas. Sentía como sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo y su orgullo de príncipe le ordenaba que se levantara, pues un príncipe heredero nunca debía de arrodillarse por nada ni por _nadie_ … pero estábamos hablando por la vida de Kaede, por su alma. Y era capaz de cualquier cosa por salvarla.

—No importa, Mirmo.

El asombro cruzó por las fracciones de Mirmo al escuchar la dulce voz de su compañera. La miró.

—Kaede…

Y ahí estaba ella. Como siempre la recordaba: con su tierna sonrisa en sus finos labios. Mirmo sintió como su corazón se apretaba. A pesar de todo… ella sonreía… ella _le sonreía…_

—Tú has hecho lo que has podido por mí, así que…— habló Kaede en tono suave. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron un poco más— Gracias, Mirmo.

 _No, imposible,_ su mente no dejaba se expresar eso, _esas palabras no habían salido de su boca… Porque si era así, significaba que todo había acabado… y yo no puedo permitirlo. Tú no, Kaede… por favor… No puedo dejar que…_

Silenciosamente, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas. Mirmo apenas se dio cuenta, pues todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en esa idiota humana, en su compañera… la cual de un momento a otro… Muchos de sus recuerdos juntos le vinieron a la cabeza.

—Ah— clamó ella, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos—Mi cuerpo se está empezando a calentar.

—¡¿Qué?!

Tic tac, el tiempo se acaba…

—Kaede…— murmuró Rima, casi pasa ella.

—Es la hora, desu— anunció el recolector de almas, añadiendo más presión en el pecho de todos los que estaban allí, inconscientemente.

¿Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más transparente?

—Tengo sueño…— dijo Kaede en un susurro. Sentía sus párpados pesados y como su cuerpo se encontraba muy relajado. Ese momento era igual a cuando se quedaba trasnochando por culpa de un examen y cuando de madrugada su cuerpo no podía más… deseaba dormir y no despertar _jamás_.

—¡Pero qué dices, Kaede! — Mirmo se acercó a ella, tocando su cuerpo todavía sólido, pero frío. Muy frío. Parecía una fresca ventisca. Las ventiscas que destrozaban las aldeas o pueblo… esa ventisca que le estaba destrozando el corazón— ¡No te duermas!

Kaede volvió a abrir los ojos por unos segundos, mostrando sus brillantes ojos marrones. Pasó su mirada por los rostros que estaban allí. Su amigo Kaoru que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, su eterna rival Azumi, su amado Setsu… la alegre y buena de Rima, el orgulloso y fiel Jacky, el dulce y adorable de Murumo… Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, en los que serían sus últimos momentos…

—Amigos….

Poco a poco el cansancio se estaba haciendo mayor, así que incapaz de aguantar más, cerró los ojos. Podía oír el sonido de las voces de sus amigos llamándola, rogándole que abriera los ojos, que se despertara… pero ella no podía… Y a su mente llegó un último rostro: Mirmo. El idiota de Mirmo… su adorado compañero… Se iría feliz sabiendo que lo había podido ayudar. No le reprochaba nada. Sabía que había hecho todo lo posible. Si pudiera volver al pasado, volvería a aceptar las condiciones sin pensárselo dos veces. Él la había ayudado en incontable de ocasiones… había estado con ella… y era momento de devolvérselo. Se iba en paz… Solo esperaba que Mirmo estuviera bien y feliz después de esto…

Feliz…

De pronto, sacando fuerzas de no sabía donde, abrió los ojos.

—¡Oh, se me olvidaba! — exclamó levantándose. Tenía que hacer algo antes de irse.

La respiración de Mirmo se paró, junto con el bombeo de su corazón.

—¡No nos des eso sustos!

Kaede volvió con una bolsa blanca en la mano.

—Se me olvidaba que te he comprado esto, Mirmo— alzó la mano donde la tenía mostrándolo. El mugglox saltó hacia la bolsa y rebuscó en el contenido curioso. Sacó un paquete azul que le resultaba ligeramente familiar— Choconube de sabor a globo. Está en oferta— le explicó con una sonrisa.

—Kaede... —musitó el Mirmo, con su mente dando vueltas. ¿Le había comprado Choconubes? ¿Después de todo…? Recordó todas y cada una de las veces en las que le pidió que le comprara esos dulces y, por un momento, pensó que no lo diría más, que no las pediría más si con eso Kaede no tendría que…

—No comas… mucho chocolate, ¿vale? — le aconsejó Kaede mirándolo tiernamente. _Este es el final… de nuestra aventura, Mirmo,_ pensó, _todo ha acabado._

En ese momento, una luz cegadora rodeó a Kaede.

—¡Idiota!— masculló el mugglox, volviendo a notar como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. _Se iba, se iba, se iba_ , le repetía su mente sin cesar—¿Por qué dices eso en un momento así?

—¡Kaede! — exclamó Kaoru.

—Yo no quiero despedirme— musitó Murumo.

—Todavía no hemos arreglado lo nuestro— dijo Azumi con voz trémula.

—Kaede— la llamaron Setsu y Rima a la vez.

Takosu quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no le salía y solo pudo balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Amigos… —dijo Kaede mirándolos, intentando expresar todo lo que sentía— Amigos… Gracias por todo— sonríó radiante… y es cuando su cuerpo vuelve a brillar y termina desapareciendo.

La bolsa cyó al suelo y con ella Mirmo, el cual rápidamente se levantó, observando su alrededor frenético. En cualquier momento Kaede aparecería para decirle que es una broma… No podía estar pasando… Un agudo dolor se había instalado en su pecho, pero no quería hacerle mucho caso. Todo era mentira. Todo era un broma… Kaede no…

Pero nada era una broma… Estaban en la realidad… y eso se supo cuando, de repente, el cuerpo de Kaede que yacía en su cama descansado dejó de respirar.

—Se… acabó el tiempo, desu.

Los siete pares de ojos que había en la habitación se clavaron en la chica. Miles de sentimientos campaban a sus anchas en los cuerpos. Desde la incredulidad, hasta el dolor, el sufrimiento y la agonía.

Mirmo se fijó en el cuerpo y sin pensar muy bien en sus movimientos pues su mente se encontraba en una especie de estupor, fue hacia allí. Se subió encima de ella y _sonrió._

—Kaede… Kaede… estás de broma… ¿verdad? — inquirió pasando su brazo por delante de su cara para que abriera los ojos. No ocurrió nada, pero eso no bajó su ánimo— Depierta… ¡Kaede! ¡Kaede! ¡Kaede! — la desesperación ya teñía su voz y sus ojos eran opacos, presos de de la angustia que reinaba en su corazón— Vamos… levántate. ¡Levántate! — creía notar la mirada de todos en ellos, pero no le importaba. En ese momento nada le importaba más que su compañera _Todo es mi culpa. Yo soy el culpable. Maldito chocolate. Maldito Desu. ¡Maldita seas tú, Kaede, por ser tan buena!_ ¿Ya no volvería a verla? ¿Ya no volverían a enfadarse?— ¡Kaede! ¡Kaede, despierta! — ¿todo esto acababa aquí? ¿Este era el final? _¿Te rendías, Kaede?_ — ¡Vamos, Kaede, despierta!— _¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Después de todas las pruebas que hemos superados? ¡Pude volver a unir el mundo mugglox y el mundo de los humanos por ti! ¡Salvaste el mundo mugglox de la destrucción! ¡¿Cómo puedes ahora simplemente… irte?!_ —¡Kaede! ¡Kaedeeee!

De pronto, cortando en tenso y denso silencio que se había instalado, de la ventana apareció una luz anaranjada, que iluminó parcialmente la habitación. Y los móviles se mostraron delante de sus dueños.

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Qu-qu-qué? — inquirió Azumi, saliendo de sus pensamientos y de su dolor por un momento. Los otros la imitaron y juntos se asomaron a la ventana.

Justo enfrente, un alto edificio resplandecía con esa potente luz.

Parecía….

—Hay un brillo naranja— señalo Kaoru al edificio.

—¡Vaya, es un cristal! — exclamó Takosu emocionado— Allí hay un cristal.

—¿En un sitio así? — preguntó Murumo escéptico.

—El cristal naranja es el cristal del valor— explicó Takosu.

—¿El cristal del valor? — inquirió Setsu.

—Sí, ha respondido al valor de Kaede y Mirmo, que creen tanto el uno en el otro que se confían mutuamente sus vidas.

—¡Oh, por favor, mirad! Desu está…— señaló Rima a algo que estaba a sus espaldas. Se giraron y vieron como Desu era dado por una luz naranja. Cuando la luz desapareció él estaba en su forma mugglox…

—¡He vuelto a la normalidad! ¡He vuelto a ser normal, Desu! — exclamó.

Y al otro lado de la habitación… donde estaba Kaede… En medio de sus alocados e incoherentes pensamientos y el horrible dolor de su pecho, Mirmo creyó distinguir una… respiración.

Imposible de creer, alzó su desenfocada vista por las lágrimas y para su consternación vio como Kaede abría los ojos. Ahora, el que dejó de respirar por unos segundos fue él, que solamente podía mirar maravillado los ojos de su compañera.

—¿Eh? — murmuró ella parpadeando y mirando a su alrededor. Dirigió la vista a su pecho y se encontró con el mugglox— Mirmo…— dijo insegura.

Mirmo, incapaz de contener la enorme alegría que en ese momento se estaba apoderando de su organismo, la abrazó. _Gracias,_ decía en sus pensamientos, _gracias a quién sea que me haya traído de vuelta a Kaede. Le debo la vida…_

—¡Kaede!

Con mucho cuidado, correspondió el abrazo sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban ante la conmocionada mirada de los demás. Al final todo había salido bien… no sabía como, pero, de nuevo, Mirmo la había salvado. _Otra vez la había ayudado._

 _Estaba bien,_ pensaba Mirmo sintiendo su cálida piel. Notando como ese calor le traspasaba hasta descongelar su corazón, _no le ha pasado nada. Ha vuelto. Kaede está aquí… ¿Cómo podría yo haber vivido si te hubiera pasado algo, idiota?_

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Kaede confusa. Lo último que recordaba era haberse despedido de sus amigos. Además, todo el cansancio se había esfumado y se encontraba perfectamente.

—¡Te ha resucitado el poder del cristal! — explicó Takosu eufórico con ojos brillantes.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Mirmo creyó morir. Ahí estaba: su sonrisa. Creía que nunca la volvería a ver… Era esa sonrisa lo que hacía que pudiera contra cualquier cosa, porque sabía que Kaede confiaba en él sin contemplaciones. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si esa sonrisa hubiera desaparecido?

—Mirmo— exhaló ladeando el rostro para mirarlo.

—¡Kaede! — contestó él abrazándola de nuevo.

—Vamos, por favor, retirad rápidamente el cristal— les pidió Takosu a la pareja.

Kaede y Mirmo se miraron por unos segundos. Casi parecía como si se hubieran leído la mente.

 _Ahora es un nuevo comienzo._

 _Juntos… otra vez._

—Vale, vamos allá, Kaede.

 **Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Junto con el que tienen que volver a unir ambos mundos y el último. Pero este es de los que más me ha marcado (Y creo que no he sido la única) Pero... lo hicieron muy "por encima" para mi gusto. ¡Quería saber los pensamientos de Mirmo! ¡Los de Kaede! ¡Dadme algo más! Así que me puse a pensar y... esto me salió.**

 **Sé que no son reales... pero creo en el destino y en el que esta pareja es perfecta. Kaede y Mirmo... a pesar de sus peleas...** ** _tienen_** **que estar juntos ^^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **PD: Ni la trama ni los personajes son míos. Los uso para esta intento de... historia.**


End file.
